


Learning the Ways of the Force

by theatrejedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Heavy flirting, Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars), M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, strong hints of reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrejedi/pseuds/theatrejedi
Summary: Finn has felt it all his life; the pull to the Force. However, he pushed it away while in the Stormtrooper Academy and during his time with the First Order. Now that the Resistance is starting to rise again, the pull is back- and stronger than ever.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Old Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of Finn being Force-Sensitve, so that's why we're here! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

A month had passed since The Battle of Crait, and the Resistance was starting to rebuild, slowly but surely. There were some tensions with the First Order, but thankfully nothing too damaging had occurred. 

Finn was worried about how Rey and Poe would get along initially, they were his two best friends and he had desperately hoped they would become friends as well. To his great relief, the two of them had instant chemistry, and the three were becoming inseparable. Whenever the opportunity arose, they were together. 

Laughter howled from their table in the mess hall as they finished up their dinner. “I’m serious, I have no idea how my mother let me fly after that.” Poe said, putting his hands up as he recalled the first time his mother let him fly her A-Wing. 

Still laughing, Finn turned to Rey. “Hey, how did you ever learn to fly anyway?” She paused for a moment. “I don’t know actually, the first time I ever set foot in a cockpit was the day you and I met on Jakku.”

Both of the men’s faces dropped. 

“I’m joking!” She exclaimed, while bringing a fist up to her face mouth to try to conceal her laughter. “You should see your faces right now.” 

The two men let out a sigh. “I’m being serious Rey!” Finn said, shaking his head.

She nodded and looked down at her hands. “There would be a lot of different ships at the outpost, mainly for different parts. Sometimes, at night, I would sneak on board just to see how everything worked.” She finished her story with a shrug. “Just something fun to do, you know?”

Finn nodded. “I understand. ‘Fun’ isn’t really something that existed in the Stormtrooper Academy.” 

Rey gave him a look of sympathy, whereas Poe seemed to not believe him. 

“Oh come on, there had to be  _ something _ you guys did!” 

Finn smiled and shrugged. “I mean, not really! If we were caught screwing around we would get into major trouble.” 

Both Rey and Poe gave him a look of pity. Rey opened her mouth to speak, but Finn put up a hand to stop her. “Don’t. It’s all behind me now, I’m here, and I’ve got you guys!” He flashed his friends a grin. 

Rey and Poe nodded and agreed. All of them came from different places and had different backgrounds-both good and bad- but their main priority now was to take down the First Order. Despite their different experiences, they had each other now, and that was all they needed. 

Rey was the one to break the silence. “Well,” she started, softly clapping her hands, “I hate to break this up, but I’ve got a long day of training tomorrow with the General.” She stood up and grabbed her tray. “I’ll see you two guys around.” She left Finn and Poe alone together. 

“Hey… sorry if I said anything offensive. I’ve always wondered what it was like in those Stormtrooper schools.” Poe said, rubbing his neck. 

Finn nodded and moved some leftover food around on his tray. “Don’t sweat it, I understand.” He paused for a moment. “There were a  _ few  _ things we did for ‘fun’ ” He used his fingers to make air quotes. 

“What?” Poe asked with a chuckle. “Are you serious?” 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t anything insane. When we were kids, we would pretend to use the Force, but that got shut down pretty fast. Once we got older, it was mainly making fun of the officers, and stuff like that.” 

Poe chuckled. “I don’t blame you for the second part. If General Hugs was giving me orders, I’d make fun of him too.” 

Finn laughed in return. “If you think  _ that _ ’s a bad nickname, you should’ve heard what people called him.” 

The two men both laughed, Poe eventually breaking it. “The Force thing, all little kids do it.” He seemed to shrug it off. “I mean hell, I did.” Finn nodded and agreed. It was no use getting into the specifics. 

There was something Finn had never told anyone, for various reasons. When he was younger he felt it, a pull. It sounded silly, but Finn always thought he felt the Force calling out to him, and he had the desire to answer. The feeling wasn’t just some childhood fantasy, it was real and serious. Out of fear of punishment by his superiors in the First Order, he pushed it away. 

Poe clapped his hands on his thighs, interrupting Finn’s thoughts. “Well I should probably head to my quarters, I got a busy day tomorrow. We still on for breakfast in the morning?” Finn shot him a smile. “I’ll be there.” 

The two men shared a moment, looking at each other’s faces. An odd type of tension filled the air, one Finn wasn’t used to. He couldn’t place the feelings he had for the pilot, but they had been there ever since the two men were reunited after the crash on Jakku. 

They left the mess hall, and went into the corridor leading to the various quarters. They reached Poe’s door first. “So, this is my stop.” Poe said, looking down and smiling. Finn  _ swore _ he saw him blushing, but he had other things pressing on his mind. 

“Yup. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said quickly and turned abruptly to head to his own quarters. Poe stood there for a moment, slightly dumbfounded.  _ What was that about? _ He thought to himself. Something seemed off. 

Finn felt bad blowing off Poe, but talking about his childhood brought back the old feelings, which freaked him out quite a bit. 

The feelings were always there, but now the pull was stronger than ever. Finn knew that he didn’t have to hide anything anymore, in fact, this revelation might even be celebrated. That wasn’t what worried him. The Force was something unknown to him, something foreign and dangerous, and it scared him. Would he even be strong enough to handle this power and responsibility? 

He shook his head as he walked into his bedroom. “Come on, Finn.” He spoke out loud to himself. “You need to stop spiraling.”

He took off his jacket, and looked at himself in the mirror. “It's fine, you’re fine. This is all just a phase. It’ll pass!” He tried assuring himself. 

Finn sighed. “You’re okay, Finn. Just tired. Nothing to worry about here.” He let out a soft laugh to himself and ran a hand over his head. “Man, I am really getting ahead of myself. It’s not like I can just wave my hand and have my datapad-” 

He was cut off by the datapad flying off of the side table into his hand. Finn’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened. “No….” He quickly ran and put the datapad back down and returned to the other side of the room. 

Sure enough, when he focused on bringing the datapad to him, it flew right into his hand. Finn tilted his head, “Well, maybe there is something to worry about here.” 

  
  



	2. Keeping a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe have breakfast, and Poe can tell something's off. Meanwhile, Rey continues her Jedi training with Leia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I just started summer classes so I've been a bit busy. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Finn sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. “No…. this can’t be true. I  _ have  _ to be dreaming!” 

He put the datapad back on the table. “I’ll just go to sleep, when I wake up, this will all be over.” He switched off the lamp and tried to get a night’s rest. 

Nightmares were no stranger to Finn, but the night’s events seemed to have made them worse. Everytime he closed his eyes, he kept seeing old admirals, scolding him and his friends for pretending to have a lightsaber battle. 

When it wasn’t the admirals haunting his mind, it was Rey and Poe, being disappointed in the fact he was hiding this secret from them. 

“I’m sorry!” He tried yelling, but it was no use. His two friends both rolled their eyes, and turned around, only to be greeted by Kylo Ren, who ignited his saber.    
“No!” Finn screamed before waking up, drenched in sweat. He leaned over and looked at the clock, it was nearly time for him to wake up. He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Part of him had hoped everything was a dream, but he couldn’t deny it. He laid like that for a minute, until his alarm started beeping. Finn took a deep breath and got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. 

He took a fast shower, got dressed, and grabbed the datapad. Trying to push away any feelings of nervousness about his new  _ siutation _ , he left his quarters to go meet Poe for breakfast in the mess hall. 

Finn didn’t know if it was his anxiety, or just his usual promptness, but he arrived there a few minutes before Poe. After he got a tray, he sat down at a table in a hidden corner. He debated on telling Poe the truth, but the memories of his nightmare from last night held him back. Would Poe be mad? Maybe not trust him? The different questions swarmed his mind and only made his anxiety worse. 

Additionally, his feelings for the pilot. 

Starting a new relationship is complicated enough, but then if he were to add in the whole “trying to figure out new Force Powers” thing, it would put a major damper on things. _Oh well,_ Finn thought, _I’m probably reading things totally wrong with Poe anyway._ _It’s not like-_

Finn’s train of thought was interrupted by a hand placed on his shoulder. “There you are!” He heard Poe’s voice exclaim, causing Finn to jump. 

“Woah, sorry didn’t mean to scare you there buddy.” Poe said, setting his tray down and taking a seat across from his friend. 

Finn sighed and ran a hand over his head. “No, it's fine, you just… caught me off guard I guess.” 

He looked down at his tray as Poe started eating. He decided not to tell him about last night, he wasn’t quite sure how his friend would react, and he didn’t want to risk upsetting him this early in the morning. But what if he thought it was interesting? What if-

Poe waved his hands in Finn’s face. “Stars to Finn! Have you heard a single thing I’ve said?” Finn shook his head, trying to snap out of it. “I’m sorry-just-I-I didn’t sleep well last night.” He stuttered out. 

Poe nodded. “I understand.” He said, going in for another bite of his breakfast. 

Finn gave Poe a soft smile. “I’m sorry for zoning out, go on, continue with your story.”

For the next twenty minutes or so, Poe did most of the talking. He discussed training new pilots, strategies for taking down the First Order, and how much he despised Kylo Ren. As for Finn, the main thing he contributed to the conversation were nods and the occasional “mhm”. 

Finn’s mind kept wandering, but he managed to disguise it, for the most part. A piece of him wanted to just come clean and spill his secrets. However, his fears and anxieties held him back and kept him quiet. 

As their conversation started to wind down, Poe looked directly at Finn with a serious expression on his face. “Hey, seriously, are you  _ okay _ ?” Finn furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a confused look. “Wh-what do you mean?” 

“You’re just not acting like yourself. Are you sure everything’s alright?” Poe asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Finn a concerned look. 

Finn wasn’t sure if it was the stress of everything (everything being his new found abilities and the  _ literal war _ going on between them and the First Order), but he started to feel frustrated with Poe’s prying. Without even thinking, he rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“ _ Stars _ Poe! I already told you! I’m tired, okay?” He looked at his watch. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later.” He abruptly stood up and left. 

Poe sat there for a moment, slightly in shock.  _ What the hell had that been about? _ He thought to himself. Now he was really worried about Finn, something must be really bothering him. The pilot stayed at the table for another few minutes, and decided he would talk to Rey about it later. 

Finn quickly returned his tray and leaned up against a secluded wall. “Fuck!” He exclaimed as he shoved his face into his hands.  _ I just royally screwed up _ , Finn thought, he hadn’t meant to snap like that. Now Poe was probably upset with him, so how was he going to be able to break the news? He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He stood up and straightened his jacket, and began to head to his station. Finn hoped that would serve as a distraction to all of this. 

On the other side of the base, Rey had already been training for hours. 

After the death of Luke, she felt immense pressure to prove herself as a Jedi, and that meant doing intense training on the daily. 

She had just finished the training course Leia arranged for her. It was tiring, but Rey was slowly improving and advancing her skills. Leia was waiting for her at the starting point of the course, when Rey came running towards her, BB-8 not too far behind. 

“How was my timing on that one?” she asked the general as she tried to catch her breath. 

Leia gave her a soft smile. “It’s still the same.”

Rey slumped and opened her mouth in shock. “Are you sure? I swore I was faster!”

The general placed a hand on the young Jedi’s shoulder. “Improvement doesn’t necessarily mean going faster. Look at yourself.  _ Really _ look at yourself. You’re getting stronger.”

Rey looked down. “I suppose you’re right. But I’m still going to run the course one more time!” She quickly turned to leave but Leia grabbed her by the arm. “Not so fast!”

Rey spun around and gave her a confused look. “What-” Leia put up a hand to silence her. “Rey, go  _ rest _ . You’re no use to the Resistance when you’re this exhausted. Gods, do you ever sleep?” She asked her with a small chuckle. 

“Fine. Just a short nap though, and I’ll be back on the course.” Leia flashed her a warm smile. “Of course you will. I’ll see you later.” 

Rey turned and left, she planned to head to the mess hall for a quick meal and then back to her own quarters. Leia was right, she hadn’t been getting much sleep. If she wasn’t training or with Finn and Poe, she was talking to Ben. 

Their dyad in the Force was their little secret, something that no one else knew about. Since Rey had rejected Ben’s hand, he desperately tried to find the Resistance’s whereabouts, and constantly tried to convince Rey to rule the galaxy with him. However, Rey was excellent at concealing her surroundings, making the task of finding her nearly impossible; and whenever he tried to make his case for Rey to turn to the dark, she would state reasons for Ben to turn to the light. This frustrated Ben, but he wasn’t planning on giving up anytime soon. 

She didn’t want to tell anyone, for the obvious reasons. If Rey were to just blurt out “Oh, by the way, I’ve been talking to the enemy this entire time!” to her friends or Leia, it surely would have repercussions.  _ Maybe _ she would reveal it sooner or later, once she confirmed Ben’s transition to the light. For the time being, her lips were sealed. 

Rey felt the tiredness increase with every step she took. She kept thinking of how nice her bed would feel, how soft the pillows-

Her fantasy was snatched away from her as she saw Poe charging towards her. Out of fear he would knock her over, she quickly stepped to the side, causing Poe to suddenly stop and almost fall over. 

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle. “Stars, Poe! Watch where you’re running!”

He regained his balance and stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. Rey just stood there looking at him, with a confused smile on her face. 

“Sorry…. Sorry…” He got out, and then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. But Rey, do you have a minute? I want to talk about Finn.”

Rey raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Finally getting the courage to ask him out?” 

Poe’s face dropped. “What? I-I-” 

Rey quickly stopped the act when she realized that wasn’t what Poe intended to talk about. However, Finn and Poe’s feelings for each other were  _ painfully _ obvious, and she wished they would just start dating already- but clearly it wasn’t the time to be talking about it. 

“Sorry. I just thought- well, what is it?” She said. 

“This morning, I had breakfast with him, right? Anyway, he was acting weird. Like really weird. I couldn’t help but feel he was  _ hiding _ something. When I asked him, he said he was tired. When I asked if he was okay, he full out snapped at me! Rey, I swear, I’m not over exaggerating, something’s off.”

Rey stood there for a moment, taking in Poe’s words. She sensed how worried he was, but she also knew about his tendency to overreact. 

“Are you sure you’re not just reading into things too much?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Really?” 

Rey gave him a sympathized look. “It’s cute how worried you are about him. But listen, I know Finn, and he  _ hates _ mornings. He was probably just tired and a little grumpy. Besides Poe, we are in the middle of a war right now, it’s not exactly a stress-free time.”

Poe nodded, maybe Rey was right. 

“Just try and talk to him later. But I promise you everything will be alright.” 

“I guess you have a point. I just feel sort of guilty for making him upset.”

She smiled. “And that shows you’re a good friend. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I haven’t slept in over fifteen hours and I really need a nap.

Poe chuckled. “Okay, I’ll see you later.” She gave his a hand a slight squeeze and left him alone. 

Poe stood there for a moment, still reflecting on Rey’s words. She had a point, everyone was always worried about something. However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Finn was hiding something, and he was hell bent on figuring out what that something exactly was. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you guys think so far!


	3. Your Secret's Safe with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding Rey and Poe for the past few days, Finn is forced to come face to face with Poe in a meeting with the General. Leia can tell something's up with Finn, and so can Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I changed the rating just to be on the safe side haha! Enjoy the chapter, sorry it took awhile to update! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Finn had successfully avoided his two friends for the past three days. Every time he saw them, he’d quickly turn a corner. When he sensed their presence in a room, he knew not to enter. 

Oh yeah, that. 

If moving things with his mind wasn’t concerning enough, Finn was now able to  _ feel _ his friends’ energy. Before he would go into a common area, say, the mess hall, he would sense that Rey or Poe were there. He couldn’t quite explain it. He wasn’t sure if it was actually the Force at work, or just his overactive imagination. 

Rey hadn’t caught onto Finn avoiding her. They were busy people, it wasn’t unusual to go a few days without seeing each other. 

However, Poe definitely caught on, and continued to make his concerns known to Rey. On the second day of Finn bypassing them, he practically chased her down while she was on her way to her training course. 

“Rey!” Poe called out, placing a hand on her back, startling her. 

Without missing a beat, she quickly spun around and ignited her lightsaber, ready to defend herself. 

Poe’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “Woah, woah. It’s just me.” He said, putting his hands up. 

Rey relaxed her body and retracted the blade. “You know, you really shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.” 

“Fine, I’m sorry. But do you know where Finn is? I haven’t talked to him or even seen him for the past two days.” 

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Wherever he is, I’m sure he’s working and just busy. Don’t worry, it’s not like he’s falling in love with another pilot.” 

“Ha. Ha.” Poe said mockingly. “I’m being serious!” he exclaimed. 

Rey just shrugged. “I’m not quite sure what you want me to say. He’s gotta be somewhere on the base, it’s not like he left.” 

Poe sighed. “That’s true. I’m just worried about him.” Rey gave him a soft smile. “I wouldn’t worry. I’m positive everything’s alright.” She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Okay, I’ll trust you  _ this _ time.” Poe said, returning to his normal tone. “Sorry that I scared you, I’ll let you get where you’re going.” The two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

For the next day and a half, while Finn was MIA, Poe kept trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation. It  _ had _ to have been something he said. Maybe he had been too straight forward with his flirting? He felt some guilt wash over him, because he had assumed the feelings were mutual.  _ That must be it _ , he thought. Poe decided just to back off and give Finn the space he clearly wanted. 

Poe wasn’t the only one feeling guilty.

Finn was feeling really bad about avoiding his friends, and keeping a secret on top of that. He knew that eventually he’d have to tell them the truth, but until then, he’d just have to deal with the guilt and try to stay away from them the best he could. 

The thing is, it’s impossible to avoid someone forever. Especially on the tiny Resistance base on Ajan Kloss. 

Finn knew he would have to finally face Poe when Leia called them in for a meeting to discuss further fighting plans and strategies. The entire walk over to her makeshift office he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

He made it to the door, and  _ knew _ Poe was on the other side. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. Poe looked up at him, and gave him a soft smile, but said nothing. The awkward tension in the air was suffocating. 

Finn sat in the seat next to him, when Poe turned to face him. “Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things weird, I totally get it. I just want us to be friends still, that’s all.” Poe said in a reassuring voice. 

Finn felt instantly confused. What did Poe think was going on? Wanted them to still be friends? He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows, what the hell was Poe talking about?

“Wha-wh-” he started, but was interrupted by the door opening. 

“Hello boys.” Leia greeted them warmly. “Let’s get down to business.” She said, taking a seat at the desk across from them. 

Neither of the men had a clue of what was discussed in that meeting. 

Finn sat there, staring at the general, but his mind was in a different place. He kept analyzing what Poe had said to him, unable to place meaning behind the words. 

Poe also was looking at Leia, but kept sneaking glances at Finn, trying to see if he was as distracted as he was. He desperately wanted to know what Finn was going to say before they were interrupted. 

“So, take a few days, then let me know what you two think.” Leia said, snapping both men out of their trances. 

They both played it off, nodding and agreeing. Leia smiled and thanked them. “Dameron, you’re dismissed. Finn, can I have a word?” Finn swore he felt his blood go cold. 

Poe pulled himself up from the chair. “General” he said, nodding towards her. He turned towards Finn, but kept his eyes focused on the ground. “Finn.” With that, he excused himself and left the two of them alone. 

“Uh, what is it that you want to talk to me about?” Finn asked nervously. 

She gave him a concerned look. “You’re not acting like yourself. Is everything okay?” 

He felt his stomach drop. “Yes, uh, maybe just, uh, a little under pressure right now.” He stuttered out. 

Leia kept the same expression and shook her head. “You’re lying. I can tell. What’s  _ really  _ bothering you?” 

_ What? She can tell?  _ Finn thought to himself with confusion. “It’s-it’s nothing.” He said, looking down at the floor. 

“It’s clearly not ‘nothing’.” She said, making air quotes. “This is a safe space. Whatever you tell me won’t leave this room.”

Silence filled the air as Finn swallowed and took a deep breath. It was now or never. He would have to tell someone eventually, and surely Leia would be accepting, right?

“It’s hard to put into words” he began. “When I was younger, I felt… a  _ pull _ . Being in the stormtrooper academy, I was trained to push it away, like it was nothing. But, now that I’m here, it’s… it’s back. And stronger.” He half-cringed as he finished his thoughts and anticipated what Leia was going to say next. She sat there nodding, taking in what Finn just revealed. Finally, she shot him a small grin. 

“Finn… do you know what Force Sensitive means?” 

He paused. “I- no.” 

She chuckled. “The Force works in mysterious ways. It calls out to certain people, and allows them to utilize it. Jedi use it for good, to bring peace and balance to the galaxy. Rey is Force Sensitive, Luke was Force Sensitive.” She stopped for a second, making sure Finn was still with her. “It’s a gift, truly. If I’m not mistaken, it sounds like the Force is calling to you. Finn, you are Force Sensitive.” 

Finn nodded, slowly digesting all the information just thrown at him. “What do I do now?” He said. Leia could clearly hear the nervousness in his voice. 

“Well, you can keep it to yourself and not do anything about it.” She shrugged and tilted her head. “Or you can start training, with Rey. Gods know we could use more Jedi.” 

Finn abruptly stood up. “No… no… I can’t be a Jedi.” he said, shaking his head. “This is all too much information…” He turned towards the door.

“Wait!” Leia called out. He stopped and turned around to face her again. “That was a lot to throw at you. Take some time to think it over. Have you told anyone else about this?” He shook his head. “Maybe consider telling Rey, even Poe if you’re comfortable. They can help you make your decision.” 

Finn nodded. “Okay, I’ll think about it.” 

She smiled at him. “Good. Until then, your secret’s safe with me.” 

“Thank you.” He excused himself and walked out the door, leaving Leia by herself. 

He stood outside the door for a minute, deep in thought. Force Sensitive? It had never even crossed his mind, but hearing it from the general, it made perfect sense. Leia had been right, telling his friends would help him feel better. He felt foolish for ever thinking that they would be upset about it or at him. He decided that he would tell them tomorrow, together. 

Later that night, Rey had retired to her quarters after a long day of training. She took her three buns out, letting her chestnut hair fall down just past her shoulders. Rey typically kept her hair up, it helped her with her fighting. In fact, no one in the Resistance had seen her like this, and she liked it that way. She always thought letting her hair down made her look weak, vulnerable, and quite frankly, she just didn’t find the look attractive on her. 

But Ben Solo begged to differ. 

She just finished taking out the last bobby pin, when she felt him. She turned around quickly. “You know it’s rude to just barge in here. What if I had been changing?” 

He flashed her a smirk. “Would’ve been even better for me.” 

Rey couldn’t help but smile. He always knew exactly what to say to get her flustered. “So, why are you here exactly? Have any information worth my time?” She crossed her arms over her chest and scrunched her nose playfully. 

“Depends. Have you finally come to your senses? Ready to leave the failing Resistance?” Ben said, raising an eyebrow.

She scoffed at him. “You know my answer. Now, must we do this whole song and dance? You ask me where the Resistance is, I say no, you ask me to come join you in the First Order, I say no….” She paused and took a step forward, slowly closing the gap between them. “...or can we just get to the fun part?” 

Ben pursed his lips, desperately fighting off the urge to give in and kiss her. He subtly shook his head, no. He was there for a reason. He had felt it, another Force Sensitive with the Resistance. Another awakening. That was the main reason he wanted to come and talk to her. 

He put his hands on her shoulders and stepped back. “No. I know the truth.” She looked up at him with confused eyes. Ben scowled, “Don’t give me that look. I know that there is another. And that you’re wasting your time by training to be a Jedi with him.” 

Rey shook her head, feeling more baffled than earlier. “Ben, I-” 

“Kylo.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Ben. From the bottom of my heart, I truly do not know what you’re talking about.” She almost laughed when she finished her sentence.

His eyes widened with anger and frustration. “Oh really? Why don’t you go ask that traitor, FN-2187 all about it? He’ll fill you in.” And with that, Ben disappeared as fast as he came. 

Rey plopped down on her bed, feeling a strong mixture of emotions. FN-Finn? Why did Ben say to talk to him about it? Plus this nonsense about another Force Sensitive among the Resistance. She sat there, wheels turning in her head rapidly, when it clicked. She stood up to put her hair back in buns. She needed to talk to Finn,  _ now _ . 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some reylo for ya! I didn't want to add them as a tag because *spoiler* they're not gonna appear a ton in this story, only every once and awhile! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, I would love to hear what everyone is thinking so far!


	4. (Almost) Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her interesting conversation with Ben, Rey meets with Finn to try to figure out the truth. However, the two get interrupted by a certain pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to post! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, birthday shoutout to my friend, who always encourages my writing. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these character or Star Wars.

Ben had vanished, leaving Rey stunned and confused. 

_ Finn? _ She thought.  _ Training new je- _ it clicked and she immediately knew what Ben was impling. Did he really think that Finn was Force-sensitive? Surely she would’ve realized that, right? She shook her head. Either way, Rey needed to talk to Finn about it right away. 

Finn was sitting on his bed, relaxing, when he received a message on his datapad. It wasn’t terribly late- but late enough that whoever was messaging him could be having an emergency. The thought made his stomach drop, so he quickly opened the message. 

“I need you to come to my quarters now. -Rey” It was a little harsh, but she knew it would get his attention.

Finn scrambled out of bed, pulling on some shoes and heading out the door. He nearly ran through the corridors to reach Rey’s quarters. Once he arrived, he frantically pounded at the door. 

“Rey? What’s wrong?” he asked after she opened the door.

“Did I wake you?” she asked. Finn shook his head. “Come in. I want to talk to you.” 

She silently invited him in and the two sat on her bed. Fear and anxiety filled his body as he anticipated what she was going to say next. 

Rey wasn’t 100% positive on how she was going to approach this. She was nervous that Finn would ask where she got this idea from, and she was nowhere near ready to have that conversation. She also didn’t want to be too intrusive or threatening, because for all she knew, it could be a sensitive topic.

She sat across from him and gave him a concerned smile. “Is there anything you want to tell me?” 

_ Real smooth Rey, real smooth _ . She thought to herself, beating herself up over her poor choice of words. 

The nerves were obvious on Finn’s face. He shook his head and looked up at Rey with a confused expression. 

“Okay, that was a little harsh. If there’s anything you need to tell me, I’m here. I won’t judge or look at you any differently.” 

Finn was confused earlier, but now he was absolutely lost.  _ She won’t judge me? What the hell does she mean by that? _ He assumed it had to do something with him and Poe. Because he knew there was  _ no _ way she could’ve known about him being Force-sensitive. Well, maybe there was. Maybe-

He cut off that train of thought to stop himself from spiraling any further. Rey  _ had _ to be talking about him and Poe. 

Finn let out a nervous laugh. “Stars, is it that obvious?” he chuckled again, desperate to break some of the tension that was starting to fill the room. Rey just stared back at him with a serious look on her face. 

He let out a sigh and shifted uncomfortably. “I mean, I’m  _ assuming _ you’re talking about me and Poe. Yeah, I’ve liked him for awhile, but I’m not quite sure what to do or how to approach it.” 

Rey’s face softened at Finn’s comment. This wasn’t the conversation she was expecting to have, but then again, she wasn’t sure what conversation to expect at all. She took a moment to think of a response.

When he saw her start to relax, Finn mentally patted himself on the back.  _ She bought it _ , he thought. He tried to hide the celebratory smile starting to form on his face when Rey started talking again. 

“Just go for it.” 

Finn was taken back a little. “Are you serious?”

She nodded and smiled. “Yes! It’s  _ so _ obvious you two are into each other.”

Finn chuckled. “Ha. Maybe you have a point there.” 

He had thought that deferring Rey’s attention would help him feel better, but instead he still felt guilt biting at him. Since Rey was like him when it came to Force-sensitivity, certainly she would be supportive, and not tell anyone he didn’t want knowing. Finn felt the pressure building up, and he decided now was the time. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer to Rey. “Rey, there  _ is _ something else I need to tell you though.” She picked up on his nervousness and sat up straight. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded and silently urged him to continue. 

“So-” 

He was interrupted by a pounding on the door. “Rey! It’s Poe, sorry to bother you but I want to talk to you about something important!” was heard from the other side. 

Rey turned to Finn and held up a finger. She got off the bed and headed towards the door. Finn’s nerves returned at full throttle, why was Poe at Rey’s quarters this late at night?

Rey opened the door. “Hey, sorry to bother yo-” Poe cut himself off when he realized Finn was there, sitting on the bed. He turned towards Rey and raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head towards the other man. 

Shaking her hands and chuckling,“No! No! It’s nothing like that!” she finished her sentence with a somewhat awkward laugh. “Finn and I were just talking, right?” 

Finn quickly interjected, “Yep! Just talking.” He tried to hide the nervousness in the voice, but it was obvious to Rey and Poe. 

Poe widened his eyes. “Okay then.” 

Rey made her way back to the spot on the bed and Poe took a seat in a chair. An extremely awkward silence filled the room, no one quite sure of what to say. Finally, Rey clapped her hands once. “Well, what were you saying Finn? About needing to tell me something?”

He silently cursed her, and felt Poe’s eyes glaring into his soul. 

“It’s nothing. Well, it’s not nothing, but it can wait.” 

Poe abruptly stood up, causing the other two to jump.

“Fine!” he said firm and loud. “Sorry for interrupting, clearly you don’t need  _ me _ anymore! I’ll leave you two to chit-chat!” 

Finn reacted without thinking, getting up from the bed and also raising his voice. “If you’re going to be so bitter about everything, please, do!” Poe scoffed and turned around to grab the door knob. 

“Wait!” Rey called out, her loudness stunning both men. 

“I’m not sure what is going on here, but you two  _ need _ to talk about it.” She got up and grabbed Poe by the shoulders, and guided him to the bed. “I’m going to stand outside, and neither one of you are leaving until you’ve made up. Okay? Okay.” She gave both of them a stern look and left her quarters. 

Before Finn could get a word out, Poe shrugged and shook his head. “Just, what did I do to you?”

Finn shook his head and let out a huff. 

“Oh don’t pull that bullshit. You’ve been different lately, you’re not acting like yourself. I miss you, I miss my Finn.” 

_My Finn?_ _What did that mean?_ Finn also recognized the sadness in Poe’s tone, and swore he could almost hear the pilot’s voice breaking. 

“Poe, you haven’t done  _ anything _ . It’s just- I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Well, once you figure it out, you know where to find me. I’ll leave you alone to think.” 

A voice came from the other side of the door, Rey. “Like hell you will!” 

Poe successfully hid his smirk from Finn. He didn’t know if he should be thankful or mad at Rey. 

Finn leaned in towards Poe. “Listen, I  _ want _ to tell you, I really do.” Poe shook his head, “Then do it.” 

“It’s not that easy. I don’t want to ruin anything, I kind of like what there is between us.” He shook his hands in front of them, gesturing. 

“I like it too.” Poe said quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap. He looked up to meet Finn’s eyes. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I just want you back.” 

Finn looked back at him. Instead of saying anything back, he gently grabbed Poe’s face and pulled him for a kiss. 

After a moment, Finn pulled back a few inches. “I want more than the way things used to be.” Poe chuckled. “That’s fine with me.” He filled the space between them once again, engaging him in another kiss. 

“You two better not be screwing on my bed!” Rey exclaimed from the hallway. 

Both of the men chuckled. Finn’s secret could wait, for right now, all he wanted to do was be with Poe.  _ His _ Poe. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Finnpoe is official in this story!! Don't worry though, Finn's finally going to reveal his secret in the next chapter, so get ready for that! Thanks for reading, love you all!


	5. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn tells Rey and Poe the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. It's been a minute. This past month has been crazy- finishing up summer classes, finally going back to work, and I'm in the process of moving! Thank you all so much for your patience. Finally, the big reveal! Plus, some cute FinnPoe fluff we all desperately need. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey opened the door to her quarters and found Finn and Poe kissing. 

“Safe to assume you two have made up?” She said, putting her hands on her hips. 

Both of the men pulled apart and laughed. 

“I guess you could say that.” Finn said, still looking at Poe. 

Rey still desperately wanted to know what the situation was with Finn, but she could feel the excitement radiating off of her two friends. She would be able to manage to wait a day or two to find out the truth. 

“Well if you two don’t mind, I have more training tomorrow and I’d really like to get some sleep beforehand.” 

Finn and Poe both fumbled off of the bed, wanting to get out of Rey’s way. 

“I’ll see you around, okay?” Finn said, softly touching her arm. 

“Of course, I want to finish our conversation from earlier.” she said it under her breath, attempting to avoid having Poe hear her. She wasn’t sure if Poe had heard or not, but even if he did, he chose to ignore it. 

Finn looked Rey in the eyes and nodded. He didn’t want to ruin the moment he had just had with Poe. After all, he had waited this long to tell her, certainly he could wait a little longer. 

Poe and Finn let themselves out, leaving Rey alone to prepare for bed. She started to let down her hair, her mind still wandering to Ben’s words about Finn. 

Poe walked Finn back to his quarters, and the two men stood outside the door, while a new type of tension hung in the air. 

“So…. about that kiss-” Finn said, rubbing his neck. 

Poe jokingly threw his hands up. “Okay  _ fine _ ! I guess I’ll go on a date with you!” he said sarcastically. 

Catching onto his game, Finn playfully rolled his eyes in return. “Damnit!” he exclaimed, pursing his lips and smirking. 

“Seriously,” Poe started dropping the act. “I want to. I wish our first date could be a little more special than just dinner in the mess hall-” 

Finn cut him off by placing his hand on Poe’s upper arm. “I don’t care. As long as you’re there it’ll be special enough.” 

Poe chuckled. “Awwww, Finn going all softy on me?” 

“Please. Don’t make me regret agreeing to go out with you.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Poe placed a quick peck on Finn’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Sleep well.” 

Finn flashed another smile then turned around and opened his door. Once it was closed and he was alone, he couldn’t help but fall back against it and smile. Despite the past few weeks being chaotic with him coming to terms with his newfound abilities, he felt a sense of calmness, and he knew he had to thank Poe for that. 

Poe and Finn had eaten together in the mess hall dozens of times, yet this time was different. To any outsider, the scene would’ve looked just like two men eating dinner together, but the two of them both knew deep down that it was the start of something new. 

They swapped stories and told jokes, something that was a common practice between them. However, the new energy in the air had Finn feeling warm and happy on the inside, and he couldn’t contain his feelings. 

“I like this.”

Poe shrugged and looked at his tray. “I mean, I’ve had  _ better _ bone broth but I guess-”

“You know what I mean.” Finn said with a grin. “This.” He used his hands to gesture between the two of them. 

“Ohhhh” Poe said. He chuckled, quickly breaking the facade. “I know. Me too.”

The two men sat still for a second, unsaid words filling the space between them.

“Finn, I know this may seem fast, and I know it’s only our first date, but I don’t want to keep waiting. I mean, we’re fighting in a war for star’s sake-we’re not guaranteed tomorrow.”

Finn didn’t move a muscle as he drank in every word that Poe was saying. 

“What I’m trying to say is, let’s make this official. That is, if you want to. Do you-? Do you want to make it official?” He finished, hope glistening in his eyes. 

Finn reached for Poe’s hand on the table. “I-” as he was about to accept the offer, guilt twisted his stomach into knots. Finn knew there was no way he could start the relationship off with hidden secrets. 

“I need to tell you something first.” 

Poe’s face fell at Finn’s words. “Sure, anything.” 

Finn glanced around the hall, noticing the large amount of people also eating their meals. “Not here.” He frantically gathered his dishes and made a beeline for the door, Poe following behind. 

Finn navigated the various corridors of the Resistance base and finally made it outside. The sunset painted the sky a soft orange, illuminating the trees in the surrounding forest.

He looked around the empty forest, scanning to see if anyone was around. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears as he mustered the courage to tell Poe. 

Before he could say anything, Poe took Finn’s hands in his. “Finn, you’re scaring me here. Please, tell me what’s bothering you.” 

Finn shook his head and looked at the ground. “I don’t even know where to start.”

Poe released one of Finn’s hands and brought his own hand up to Finn’s chin, forcing them to make eye contact. “You don’t have to start anywhere. Just come out and say it, you’re safe.” 

Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just say it? That was probably the best option. 

“I’m Force-sensitive.” 

Poe froze. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Finn repeated, his blood pressure rising. “You said just to come out and say it, I can start at the beginning, I-” 

Poe cut off the other man’s rambling by laughing. It was Finn’s turn to freeze. 

“Why are you-”

Poe looked at the sky and shook his head. “That’s  _ it _ ?” He scoffed again. “Stars Finn, here I thought you were about to tell me you’re half Hutt or something.” 

Finn chuckled nervously. “So you’re not mad?”

Poe furrowed his eyebrows. “Why the hell would I be mad?”

“I don’t know. I thought you would be upset that I was keeping it from you.” He quickly added on, “Which to be fair, I only realized it a few days ago when I talked to the general about it.” 

Poe took a step forward and cupped Finn’s face. “Listen, you don’t ever have to be afraid to tell me anything. I was losing it the past few days, I thought you hated me.” 

“It’s the opposite.” Finn said, shaking his head and closing the gap between them, kissing Poe. 

Poe pulled back after a few seconds. “I guess that answers my question about making it official.” Finn chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

The moment was interrupted by a large crack in the forest, causing both Poe to jump and reach for his blaster on his hip. 

“Woah there.” Finn said, lowering the blaster. “It’s just Rey.” 

“How did you-” Poe shook his head in disbelief. “You sensed her, didn’t you?” 

Finn’s silence confirmed the pilot’s suspicions. 

“That’s badass.” 

Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“No really! You can just  _ tell _ when someone’s close? That’s insane! Can Rey do that? Wait a minute, does Rey know about this?” 

Finn shook his head. “Yes, probably, and no. I’ve been too scared to tell Rey for the same reasons as you. Also I don’t want her to think I’m taking away her spotlight, especially cause Leia wants me to train with her.” 

Poe’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened slightly. “ _ Two _ Jedis? Can you fucking imagine that? And are you serious? Rey would never think that! You need to tell her asap!” 

“I know, I just need to find the right opportunity.” 

“Well, I think I’ve found the perfect one.” Poe said, pointing towards the trees behind Finn. He spun around to see a silhouette holding a glowing blue lightsaber. His heart dropped as he realized who it was. 

“I can’t do this!” he said as he turned back towards Poe. 

Poe placed his hands firmly on Finn’s shoulders. “Yes, you can.” He removed his hands and began to yell out, “Rey! Rey!”.

Soon enough the light bouncing off the saber grew brighter as she approached them, worn out from the day’s worth of training. 

“What are you two doing out here?” she asked, disengaging her weapon and wiping her brow. 

“Finn here has something to tell you.” Poe said, patting Finn’s back. 

Before Finn could get a word out, Rey gleefully cupped her hands together. “Are you two finally an official item?” 

Finn couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “Well yes, but-” 

Rey cut him off by embracing them both in a tight hug. “Aw, I’m so happy for you guys!  _ Finally _ !” Her reaction caused both of the men to laugh softly. Poe raised his eyebrows at Finn, urging him to continue on with the other news. 

“But that’s not what I need to talk to you about Rey.” 

Rey took a small step back and narrowed her eyes. “What is it?” 

Finn inhaled sharply. “Okay, before I say anything, I don’t want you to be upset, and I don’t want this to change anything between us.” 

Rey nodded. 

“I’ve felt this, this  _ pull _ all my life. I learned to ignore it, but lately I haven’t been able to. I talked to Leia and she confirmed it, I’m…” he paused for a moment. “Force-sensitive.” 

“I knew it!” 

Rey hadn’t realized the consequences of her actions before the words left her mouth. Both of her friends gave her a confused glance. She couldn’t say how or who she learned this news from, so she quickly played it off. 

“I thought I sensed it. That’s what I wanted to ask you last night.” 

Both of the men nodded, and Finn breathed a sigh of relief. “I figured. I was just too nervous to bring it up. But now it’s out, both of you know. Leia wants me to start training with you, but I didn’t want you to think I was stepping on your toes.” 

“Step on my toes? Never! Training alone can be quite boring sometimes, I’d love a buddy.” Rey said reassuringly. 

“Really?” Finn said, raising his eyebrows.

Rey just nodded. “I’m on my way to go talk to her now, you boys are more than welcome to join me, we can tell her the good news.” Finn and Poe agreed, following Rey as she led them back towards the general’s office. 

  
  


“I’m glad she could talk some sense into you.” Leia said, glancing over at Rey. She turned her attention back to Finn. “We’ll start your training as soon as possible. Rey isn’t too terribly ahead, and if you’re willing to put the work in, you two could be at equal standing within a week. Are you capable of doing that?” 

Finn looked to Poe, who gave him an encouraging nod. 

“Yes I am.” 

Rey squealed and clapped her hands in delight, causing everyone to chuckle. 

“Fantastic. You will meet Rey and I here tomorrow at sunrise to begin the training.” 

Finn’s eyes widened and he turned to Rey, who just shrugged. He knew that there could be some early mornings, but sunrise? Maybe Finn hadn’t thought this through all the way. 

Rey put a hand on his back and whispered teasingly, “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” 

“Okay, you three,” Leia started, walking them out. “You need to go get some rest. Tomorrow, the real fun begins.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the training begin! Just a heads up-the next chapter will probably take a few weeks to get up as well. Again, your patience is much appreciated! Thank you all so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking!


End file.
